conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Velenian
General information Dac Gwenrh Lenian (lit. The Living Language) was the language spoken on the planet of Velenius. The planet itself was a war-planet, and excelled in military force, warfare and tactics against the other inhabitants of the planet; the Nagas. In general, the language uses a pre- and suffix system alongside with a lot of particles instead of a case-system. It also only features very few to no irregularities, and grammatically should be easy to understand. The phonetics and pronunciation should be harder, as it has longer words, due to the load of pre- and suffixes. History of Veleniuz The Void Before anything was created there was the Void; the vast amount of space later to be filled with stars and planets. A God appeared and started to form the stars, filling them with light and colors unknown to humans. The God also created the planets N-01 (Veleniuz) and N-02 (later known as Helios) was created, alongside a start that would keep them both alive. The two small planets orbitted around this tiny sun in perfect circles; never seeing each other because they would always be exactly on the opposite side of each other. As time went by, the God was growing tired of creating the stars and planets, and decided to try and create something new; Life. The Creation of Life The God looked at the small planet that was categorized as N-01, and named it Leni, meaning 'life'. By naming it, the God was sure that life itself would start to be created on the planet, however nothing seemed to happen. Distraught, the God thought all he could about how he could make life appear. Finally, the God sighed and the God's breath engulfed the planet Leni. Soon, the God saw small beings forming on the planet, and realized that Life had finally been created. There were three creatures on Leni; a swimming, a walking and a flying creature. The god named them Tafi, Efita, and Zzefi respectively, and thus was life created on Leni for the first time. Evolution and the First Word The God, now only paying attention to his newest creations, watched them night and day. The God studied the creates as much as possible, and saw how each of them evolved to their surroundings in order to survive. The Tafi grew agile and slender; the Efita grew strong and muscular; and the Zzefi grew beautiful and smart. One by one, they all started to resemble one another, yet with very distinguished character-traits. The God was so pleased, that a reward was given. A word was given to each of the creatures; the Tafi learned the word Qrel, meaning 'hunt'. The Efita learned the word Leni, the name of their planet meaning 'life'. And the Zzefi learned the word Heli, the word meaning 'death'. These were the first words ever spoken on Leni. The Abominations Tousands of years passed, and the three creatures had gained in numbers, and they all lived in coexistance on Leni. The God, growing bored of his perfected world, wanted to see how the creatures would react to an intrusion, and thus created 'the Abomination' or Naga, as the word on Leni was. The Naga was a mix between all three of them, and the God thought that by joining each other, the Tafi, Efita, and Zzefi would be able to defeat this intrusion. However something happened that the God had not anticipated. The Naga was able to reproduce by itself. Like a cell in a body, the Naga simply split in half and reproduced, creating a much bigger threat than anticipated. The three creatures joined forces, but could not kill the Nagas, and due to these events, two of the three creatures were wiped out and became extinct. These were the Tafi and Zzefi. The Efita had retreated their forces to the mountains were their fortress lay, and only this was able to prevent the Nagas from attacking. The God, regretting the mistake that were made thought about killing the Nagas, however as the God saw how the Efita progressed rapidly, a thought came to mind: The God would re-create the two other creatures as repentance to his mistakes, but the Nagas would become the trial for the last creature. Should the Nagas win, the God would cleanse and destroythe planet, to make sure such a thing couldn't spread. The Second Creation & the First Migration The God created the Tafi and Zzefi once again, however this time the two creatures did not evolve at all. They stayed in their pre-dominant phases, but it turned out, that the last tribe, the Efita, could use these creatures to progress. The Zzefi was a great food supply and very nutritious, and the Tafi provided their skin as material as well as meat. Due to these factors, the Efita became very dominant on Leni, and their progress went even faster. Soon, an academy was created with the focus on Naga Extermination and the first Military troops were made. A couple of years passed and by now the Military Academy was in full bloom, and worked better than first anticipated, however a few individuals weren't happy with this. They believed in Peace and Calm, words not existing in the language on Leni, and they became outcasts. Their leader, Zdromanofi proposed a migration to their Sister Planet, N-02, in order to gain Peace and Calm like they wanted. His followers agreed, and they stole a ship that would carry them to their Sister Planet. When the Emperor of Leni found out, he immediately declared war on the outcasts, calling them Dac ygh Heli (lit. 'The Dead'). The Naming of Helioz Zdromanofi heard of the Emperor's mocking, but decided to mock him back, by turning the word Heli from meaning 'death' to 'rebirth' and thus, in their own language, they were called 'The Reborn' instead of 'The Dead'. Zdromanofi was so pleased that he aslo took the name Helioz as his surname, and named the planet itself Helioz. Zdromanofi heard about the war-declaration and sent a reply that he would raise his best defence, but no offense. And thus began the planetary war between Helioz and Leni. The Naming of Veleniuz As Zdromanofi had responded to the war declaration, and also mocked the language of Leni, thought to be almost sacred, the Emperor decided that he would retaliate this mockery. The Emperor then changed the name of the planet from Leni to Veleniuz (lit. To Live), and from that day on it was called Veleniuz. The Second Migration After a few months after the beginning of the war, a second migration was made. It was made in secret at night, where about ten people snuck out of the Empire. Eyewitnesses say they carried a humongous crate with them, and it turns out that they in fact did. Inside the crate was the corpse of a Naga, which they wanted to study as a mean to understand the creature better. By the next couple of days the Helioz Laboratory was established underground and on top of it was the beginning construction of what would later be the Great Castle of Helioz. Phonology Consonants #/z/ is pronounced like an English /s/. #/j/ is pronounced like the combination /sh/. #/c/ is pronounced like the combination /ch/. #/x/ is pronounced like the combination /ks/. #/f/ is pronounced like the combination /fi/ (the /i/ was lost over time in writing, but remained in the sound). #/r/ changes the sound of vowels when placed after them. (example: Rrh is pronounced: /reɞ/ instead of /rer/) Vowels If the prefix end with the same vowel as the word it is attached to (example: Vuuna, lit. 'you' as a subject), then the vowel will be written as /ü/ and the sound will be elongated; hence Vuuna ''should be written as ''Vüna. Grammar Prefixes Prefixes are first of all used for the display of constituents in a sentence. (Proper Nouns do not gain pre- or suffixes, as seen in the title of the language of Velenian, Dac Gwenrh Lenian, however they still have to follow the flow of words; hence why the adjective lenian ''is after the noun ''gwenrh.) Suffixes Personal suffixes between action and object must correspond such as: Velenia'ni vu'''ina (Lit. "live I"). Adjectives must also obey to this rule when, so that correlation is easily spotted, such as: Vegenua'ni' vu'ina '''Ja voleni yadexal'no'' '(Li. "have I a life good") which means 'I have a good life'. We see that the words 'I' and 'have' have the same suffix as they are correlating, and although the word 'life' ends on '-ni' too, it has the prefix of an object, and therefore the verb does not connect with it. 'Life' being a third-person singular means that the adjective must also have a corresponding suffix; in this case '-no'. These two suffixes are used to display possession between nouns. the ''-qjh suffix is like the English 's' added, as seen in the example above, and the ''-czh'' suffix is equivalent to the English particle 'of'. Particles (The default voice is active. If changed to passive, the voice will remain so until changed back to active; hence the active particle is only used to change back from passive, and not anything else.) Words like "who, where, when, how" aren't used particularly in Velenian, because the word "Hevi" already states that the following is a question. The sentence: Hevi veyonuano vuona hanyu, is literally translated as "Question, he is." and when translating it, it would automatically mean that you ask: "Who is he?". The question could of course also be "What is he?" or "Where is he?", but that should be apparentt in according to the context. Rank Particles are either used as pronouns themselves, literally meaning "One from such a rank", however they can also be used together with a noun/pronoun to create a sort of honorific effect. Ralutz-vüna, lit. "you from the admin rank". The only rank that is never used in this honorific way is Perdoni, as it is reserved for the Emperor himself. To use it in another way would be 'blasphemic' towards the Emperor. Verbs Aspects Simple Describes what a thing is or was doing. (I walk fast)/(I walked fast) Double Describes the state a thing is or was in at the moment. (I am walking)/(I was walked - In Velenian this is how it is constructed, although in English we say: "I was walking" it would be litterally translated as "I was walked" in Velenian) Fused Explains the state a thing is or was in, but no longer is or was at the moment. (I have walked)/(I had walking) Future Used to tell what a thing will be doing in the future. (I will walk) Tripulus Future Used to describe how a state would have been in, but is not. (I would be walking In the case that there are more than one participle (has been seen, for example) it would be the same as, in this case, a fused present. It doesn't matter how many participles come after. Supine, Gerund & Participles Supine and Gerund are a bit different in that they do not get prefixes, as they are not defined as objects in Velenian. They will however have the same suffix as the verb the connect to. Modal verbs also acts in this way, and all of these are placed directly after the verb they connect to. Paradigms The first paradigm displays the different tenses and aspects of the two most common verbs and these verbs are also the only ones with Fused and Double aspects. The second paradigm shows the different auxiliary tenses of the five modal verbs. the verb Zetr is also the 'Future Mark' used to make the 'Future' aspect. Modal verbs do not have a combative aspect, because modality isn't used in Combative speech. (Words that end on a consonant get the endings -if, -ifz, and -ifn in future, supine and gerund respectively, because of phonology.) Nouns Nouns are defined only by their articles and particles. The articles Ja, Je, Jo ''indicate an indefinite noun (''a or an in English), and Dac, Dec, Doc indicate definite (the in English). The particle ygh is used to show that the noun is plural, and is placed between the article and noun. In the three following paradigms are examples of nouns with their articles, and also in their three genders; Living, Half-living and Non-living. The first and last of these genders should be self-explanatory, however the "Half-living" gender can be confusing. Usually, it is used to indicate a form of 'unconsciousness' or 'faintedness' of the noun. It can also be used in a derogatory way when speaking to others. The combative forms of nouns do not use articles, but instead has an inflection on them, because that reduces the use of words. The only irregularity is the negative form, that changes the root of the word from Maet ''to ''Maed because a 'td' sound is simply too hard to pronounce. Pronouns Determiners Adjectives Adjectives in the Velenian language are distinguished from other words by the adjective marker, 'X' (pronounced like an english x). Adjectives are placed after the noun they describe, and are following an alphabetical order; meaning if there are more than one adjective to a noun, they would be listen in alphabetical order (the following would hence be listen: ladexal yadexal z'entexal '', and so on and so forth. Adjectives decline according to the following Paradigm: For more information on the Combative Tense, see below. Sentence Structure First of all: 'sentences' technically do no exist in the Velenian language; it is simply a string of words. However the Structure of the Velenian language is kind of simple on the other hand. The basic principle(the order of words) is like this: *Verb *Subject *Direct Object(s) *Indirect Object(s) *Location Object(s) In between these are Adjectives, Adverbs, Prepositions, Paticles and more. *Adjectives are placed after the noun they describe. *Adverbs are placed after the verb they describe. *Prepositions are placed after the location they refer to. (It is harder to say exactly where the particles are placed in general, and therefore much easier on a one-by-one basis, so refer to the section on Particles above for more information.) Genders The genders of the Velenian language are 'unfixed' meaning that nouns are not given a specific gender and then declines only in accordance to that single gender. The genders are rather used to describe a noun's health in a more contextual matter. The first gender is the 'Living' gender (''Ilenian Da, lit. 'indeed alive') and the 'Non-living' gender (Ilenian Do, lit. 'not alive'), and these should be mostly self-explanatory. The gender that is placed between these is the 'Half-living' gender (Ilenian De, lit. 'maybe alive'), and is a bit more complex than the others, but only a bit. Where the other two genders refer to the noun of being either living or dead, this gender has two different uses: #To indicate that the addressed noun is unconscious or fainted. #To indicate that the addressed noun is of no importance to the speaker and as a derogatory addression. Furthermore, it is also used when addressing people of lower rank than oneself. Why the 'non-living' gender is not used as a derogatory too is uncertain, however it is not. Combative Speech The Velenian Language has the unique speech pattern called the "Combative Speech". The combative speech is indicating "a time in battle" or "while fighting" and almost all grammatical declension (pre- and suffxies, som particles, inflection) is stripped from the words, using the basic root of the words. In the paradigms above, the root and the combative tense is exactly the same, to emphasis that there will be no inflection in the combative tense. Another characteristic of the Combative, sentence wise, is the (usually) lack of pronouns other than personal pronouns. Questions, for example, just aren't asked, because it is given that during battle, soldiers shouldn't ask questions; hence, why should questions be available in a combative tense? Dialects Helian the Velenian Language also exist on Helioz, as they originate from the same planet, however the Helian People speak in a slightly different dialect than the Velenian people do. There are also some words that have other meanings, in particular, Heli ''which in Velenian means 'Death' while in Helian means 'Rebirth'. The alphabet of the Helian language is also slightly different, and resembles what we know as "English" more. Here are a few examples: */q/ and /z/ are changed into /k/ and /s/. */f/ loses it's implicit /i/. CODE_E CODE_E is a special dialect of the Velenian language, and used only by the Tactitioneers (In charge of tactics). It resembles a sort of encoding or scripting, and can be very confusing to read. It uses only the Combative Tense and rarely very complex sentences. Vocabulary Example text Velanoami vuima ja ygh vamaet dzh haduo vecizqami vuima ja ygh vajetae dzh haduo verremirmi vuima ja ygh varreqz dzh hanyu ''(As men we survive; As soldiers we fight; as kings we rule.) Hanal veyonueni dreifnni vuina hudo vegenuano jedënno vubeta voina la veubioani zetref veuina vaona znhec holo vegenuani weda jedënni vuina vobeta hanyu (If I were to say that time has changed me, I would agree with it. But I have also changed time.) Category:Languages